B4FV104: Time & Again
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The Fifth Voyager version of the Season 1 ep Time & Again


Time & Again  
**(Parts ****1**** & ****2****)**

**Disclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode is based on the original episode even though either of us don't know that episode very well whatsoever

**Episode Synopsis**  
Janeway and James become trapped a day in the past on a doomed planet. As that is happening Tom's attempts to be Jessie's 'friend' goes horribly wrong 

****   
**Guest Stars**  
??_ as __that annoying kid_  
??_ as __the other natives_

****   
**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
25th & 26th May 2002

**Episode Based In**  
October 2370 (early season 1) 

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Jessie and James sitting in a tree..." Tom started to sing, badly. He was interrupted when James punched him in the face, he fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
**  
"Don't you two ever stop?" Jessie moaned.

Thompson and O'Hara stopped. They turned to face James and Jessie.

"That's rich coming from a girl who kissed a certain guy on the cheek just yesterday," O'Hara said as she looked towards James.

"Oh please, what's a little affection between friends. At least I'm not sticking my tongue down his throat," Jessie said.

"Oh my god! You have a disgusting imagination!" O'Hara exclaimed.

"I don't need to imagine anything, everywhere I go you two are there kissing. It just makes me sick," Jessie said.  
  
**  
"Well Salia, did you give the bracelet to a member of the crew?" the guy asked.

"Yes, the One did buy it off me," the girl, Salia, replied.

"That is perfect, he should give it to a member of his crew. Salia, you will have to be ready," the guy said.  
  
**  
"Hey, Jess," Tom said.

"Jess? Getting awfully friendly aren't we?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"Gee, sorry," Tom muttered.

"No, it's ok," Jessie said.

"I was just thinking of what happened in the last episode, and I just want to say sorry," Tom said.

"Sorry? It's ok, almost everyone makes that mistake," Jessie said.

Some drunken crewmembers walked by very clumsily, they pushed Jessie roughly. She stumbled a little, but Tom caught her.

"Watch where you're going!" Tom said loudly at the drunks. The drunks didn't hear him.

"Er, Tom?" Jessie said.

Tom looked back at her. "What?"

"I'm ok, you can let go of me now," Jessie said.

Tom tried not to blush, and he let go of her.  
  
**  
"Harry, I'm in trouble," Tom replied.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm in love," Tom replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really, who?" He raised his bottle to take a drink.

"With Jessie," Tom muttered.  
  
**  
"Why should I? I'm not finished here, I originally came over here to get my own back. Now that's just what I'm going to do," Tom said. Harry tried to pull him away, but he failed. Tom then punched James as hard as he could in the face. Harry tried to pull him away still.

"Ok, you done it, lets go," Harry said.

"Oh Tom, you really shouldn't have alcohol, it's bad for your health," Jessie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked.

Tom's answer was a really hard punch in the face. He fell backwards into a table. Everyone saw what was going on, and they started crowding around.  
  
**  
"You're just punishing James because you have higher expectations of him," Chakotay said.

Kathryn glared at Chakotay, and she elbowed Chakotay hard in the stomach. "That is stupid, don't ever say that again!"  
  
**  
"What I'd like to know is how come he wasn't hurt when I hit him?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Kathryn said sounding a little proud for some odd reason.

"Captain?" Chakotay said in a warning voice.

"You have to be a bit more careful, Janeway," Chakotay said.

"Shut up, Commander. This problem will all be sorted soon," Kathryn said.

"How soon?" Chakotay asked.

"As soon as I can...." Kathryn said.   
  
**  
"A few days ago you wouldn't go near Jessie after she hit you, now whenever I'm not with her, you're there with her instead. So what's going on?" James asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, if there was something going on I doubt it would be any business of yours."

"You wouldn't be saying that if something wasn't going on," James said.

"Oh for crying out loud, there's nothing going on between me and your precious girlfriend. So go away," Tom said.

"Girlfriend?" James said questioningly

"Hey, you wouldn't be questioning me like this if you were both single. Unless.." Tom said, and he started laughing.

"Unless what?" James asked.

"Aaaw, this is so cute. You think I'm trying to hit on Jessie, and you're trying to stop me cos you have some sort of crush on her. Am I right?" Tom replied.

"That's only half true, I don't have any crush on her, ok," James said.

"Half true, oh please," Tom sniggered.

"Don't be like that. I saw the way you were acting around her last night," James said.

"I was drunk, you idiot!" Tom exclaimed.

"No before you were drunk," James said.

"Oh, you're talking about when I caught her. That doesn't mean anything," Tom said.

"Oh really? If it didn't, why did you hold her for that long?" James asked.

"Ok, maybe I do have a little thing for her. But if you didn't have a crush on her yourself, you wouldn't be bothered," Tom replied.  
  
**  
Danny grinned. "I was in the Mess Hall, and I saw Tom and James fighting over you."

"Danny, why would they fight over me?" Jessie asked.

"Why else would those two fight over you?" Danny said questioningly. She tried to keep a straight face, "it's so cute, they must be fighting for your love."

"Ok, fine. I'll give you the jist of it. Tom admitted that he kinda liked you, he accused James of liking you too. James just smacked him, Tom fell off the chair, like everyone usually does. He tried to get up, but James just hit him again."

"What? Why not, I'd love to believe that two guys were fighting over me."

"I do believe that they had a fight, but there must of been other reasons," Jessie said.

"There wasn't. Remember last night?" Danny said.

"Tom hit James for no reason, he hit back because of that. I don't see.." Jessie said.

"If you insist, but I think you should find out," Danny said.

"Even if they did, they wouldn't admit it," Jessie said.

"Nothing bad happened. Anyway, just listen. If those two did fight over you, they're going to keep on doing it until one has you. That's the way it is, unless the one that doesn't get you is head over heels and wont give up until he does," Danny said.

"Whatever. If that's true, they're going to be fighting a lot," Jessie said.

"Don't be like that, you must like one of them," Danny said.

Jessie laughed slightly. "No, I don't like either of them in that way. I seriously doubt that either of them like me in that way either."

"What if they do, you could really hurt them if you say that to their faces. Before you act, why don't you find out for yourselves. Don't ask them directly, use your instincts to find out."

"Danny, why should I?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know you may, you know, find out if you like them," Danny said slyly.

"Oh yeah, that's realistic. I find out they both like me and I find out that I like them too, yeah that's going to happen isn't it," Jessie said sarcastically.

"Fine, do what you want. Just remember what I said," Danny said.  
  
**  
"I don't think the turbolift is very careful," James said.

"Oh it is, it's always you and Jessie that catch us, so there's a perfect alibi," Thompson said.

"So that's where the rumours have been coming from," James muttered.

"People would rather believe the lie than the truth," Thompson said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I know about the fake relationship at college, and you're still saying that you're just friends. That must mean you're gay," Thompson said. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor with, yes you've guessed it, a broken nose.  
  
**  
"Your point, Jessie?" James asked.

"That is the point, I'm not Jessie," Jessie said.

"Ookay, I think you must of slipped something into that coffee flask," James said.

"No, no. Don't you know what the Eye of Ramn is?" Jessie asked.

"A bracelet," James replied.

"Not just any old bracelet. It's the bracelet of the spirits. It has the ability to swap spirits or souls. My real name is Salia," Jessie said.  
  
**  
"Our planet is being plagued by Game Cubes, we need at least one of the Chosen Slayers to fight them for us. The gods of our planet predicted that aliens will arrive from a far away planet, carrying one of the Chosen Slayers, and he or she will save us from the cubes," Jessie replied.

"Ok, I understood that. Who are these Chosen Slayers?" James asked.

"One is a girl from the same species as you obviously. But I think I'm looking at the second one right now," Jessie replied.

"Don't be stupid. Firstly I don't know what the hell a Game Cube is. Secondly I've never heard of a real life Slayer. Thirdly I still think you're having me on," James said.  
  
**  
"Of course you are. Your species does carry this Generations' Chosen Slayers, and I can tell you're a Slayer," Jessie said.

"How?" James asked.

"You have the right personality for one, that's one thing. Secondly, that Tom person you fought did look rather beat up. I suppose I wont know for certain if you are a Chosen Slayer until we start the training," Jessie replied.  
  
**  
"The bracelet, it has this power to swap souls as it were," James said.

"Try and take it off her, she seemed normal when she didn't have it on," Danny suggested.

"Ok, but I have to hurry before she wakes up," James said.

"After you get the bracelet off, beam her to Sickbay for a check up," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes mum," James said quietly.

"What did you say?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"I said yes ma'am," James replied.

"Oh, ok then," Kathryn sighed.  
  
**  
"I thought he was trying to, you know," James said.

"Hit on me, that's worrying," Jessie muttered.

"He did the innocent act. Then he started thinking I was just asking cos I had a thing for you. That argument went on, then he admitted to liking you. He accused me of it afterward, and that's when the fight started," James said.

"Hmm, I think the gay accusation wouldn't of fit in with that argument," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I know," James muttered.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jessie asked.

"I guess I didn't want you to know what we had a fight about," James replied.

"You told me, it wasn't that bad," Jessie said.

James put the empty bottle onto the nearby table. "You don't know why I hit him in the first place."

"Just tell me then," Jessie said.

"Like I said, I don't want you to know. It really isn't important," James said.

Jessie put her bottle down on the table too. "Fine, I'll just fine out on my own." She leaned in closer to James, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She then stood up, then she quickly left the room leaving a confused James on his own.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The Bridge:**  
The atmosphere on the Bridge was normal. Tuvok, Tom, Harry and Chakotay were in their usual places.

Tom looked behind him, Chakotay was working on the console next to him. Tom got out of his chair then he headed over to Harry's station.

"No, Tom. I know this 'going for a double date with twins' is just a way of making me think you're over Jessie," Harry said.

"My, that was a long sentence," Tom muttered.

"Stop avoiding the issue," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry just think about it. I can't do it on my own," Tom said.

Harry sighed and he finally looked up from his station. "I'm not falling for it, you still like her."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to try for a date with one of the Delany sisters. To try and get over her," Tom said.

"Really? I got the impression that you actually wanted to date her like every other crush you've had," Harry said.

"No, I've not got a chance with her. She's just friend material to me," Tom said.

Harry laughed. "I think you're just fooling yourself there, Tom."

"No Harry, I'm serious. If I went out with her that jerk face would just make my life a living hell," Tom said.

"Maybe you should keep that in mind," Harry muttered.

"Ok, maybe I am just fooling myself," Tom said.

"So you're afraid of little James?" Harry sniggered.

"No, don't be stupid," Tom replied.

"Then just go for it, Tom, and good luck," Harry said.

"I may not be scared of him, but he's still going to make my life misery if I date her," Tom said.

"Yeah, I sure will Tommy boy," a familiar voice said.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Tom asked. Harry nodded.

"Don't mind me, please continue," James said.

Tom turned around, Harry groaned and pretended to carry on working. "You know it is impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"True, but it's also impolite to talk about other people behind their backs," James said.

"I don't think you should bother pointing out politeness junk, if I were you I would be avoiding the Captain," Tom said.

"Oh, why?" James asked.

"Soon enough I'm going to report you to her. She doesn't like threats," Tom replied.

"No offense to Janeway, but I'm not scared of her. I've put up with worse people than her," James said.

Harry looked up from his station. "Would you two quit it, why don't you get along. I've lost track of what you're fighting about."

"He's got a point, why don't we forget this little quarrel, and ignore each other," Tom said.

"I'd love to be able to ignore you, but you're not the kind of person who can or should be ignored," James said.

"Good point, neither are you," Tom said.

Harry rolled his eyes, he got back to his work.

Chakotay stood up and he faced the opps station. "If you don't stop arguing you'll both be in the brig."

"I wouldn't put them in the same brig, they'd kill each other," Harry muttered.

"No we wouldn't, I'd just kill him," James said.

"Oh yeah, I took it easy on you the last time," Tom said.

"A little too easy," James muttered.

"Hey, now you're asking for it," Tom said.

"I'm asking for it?" James said.

"Oh yeah, and you know what... I'm not going to have you scare me away from Jessie. I can have her by a click of a finger," Tom said.

"You're dead," Harry whispered.

"Really? Care to repeat that sentence when you're lying dead on the floor," James said.

"Here we go again, you're like a teenager who gets dumped by a girl for a guy four years older than you," Tom said.

"Guys, leave it," Harry whispered.

"No, I'm not finished. You think just because you're a little tougher than I am, you're all it. Let me tell you something, you're not. You're just a soft little boy who can't even get his female best friend to go out with him," Tom said.

Harry started headbutting the console, hard.

"I'm bored now," James said. He grabbed Tom by the arm, and he pushed him into the wall. He put his hand around his neck. "Ok, care to repeat that now."

"Ensign! Continue that behaviour, and you're in the brig for the rest of this trip!" Chakotay yelled.

"Not before I finish with him," Jessie muttered. Everyone jumped, well almost, they turned their heads towards the turbolift where Jessie was standing. She headed over to the little scene near opps. "Let go of him, James."

James glanced at Tom, then he let him go. "How long have you been here?" James asked.

"Oh a while, the first thing I heard was something about Tom lying dead on the floor," Jessie replied.

"I tried to warn you both," Harry said.

"Shut up!" James and Tom yelled, Harry cowered slightly.

"Do you really think that for one second I'd go out with two guys who fight over nothing," Jessie said.

"Oh come on, you know I don't want.." James said.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it all before. You're just protecting me.... ugh, spare me," Jessie said.

"He's busted," Tom sniggered. Harry sighed.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think that I want to go out with you?" James asked.

"Remember the other night, I'm not as dumb as I look," Jessie replied.

"What?" James said.

"All these years Danny has been telling me all this so called crap, and I didn't believe her. I wish I did," Jessie said.

"What has Danny been saying?" James asked.

"About you. Tom was right, you do have some sort of crush on me, and it's been going on for years," Jessie replied.

"What proof can you possibly have?" James asked.

"Like I said, the other night. Do you really think I kissed you for another reason other than testing you," Jessie replied.

"How low can you go," Tom muttered.

"I could say the same thing. You went as far as testing me like that, and you decide to tell me now in front of the Bridge crew," James said angrily.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but after that little display I thought it was necessary," Jessie said.

"Out of all the awful things you've done over the years, this is far by the worst. You f**king disgust me," James said angrily.

"Hey, watch that language on the Bridge," Chakotay said.

"Oh go screw Janeway," James said.

"Tuvok, take him to the Brig," Chakotay ordered angrily. Tuvok nodded.

"That's fine with me, but let me just say this. You and Tom, I don't care anymore. You can have her. Do me a favour, dump her good, she deserves it," James said. Tuvok took a hold of his arm, but he pulled it away. "I know the way," he muttered and he headed to the turbolift. Tuvok followed him.

"See, what a jackass. You're better off without him Jess," Tom said. Jessie glanced at Tom, she hit him hard and she rushed to the other turbolift.

"Way to go Tom, nice job," Harry said sarcastically.

"Crap, what have I done," Tom muttered.

"Try telling me when you figure it out, I'll tell you if you're right," Harry said. Tom headed back to his station, and he sat down again.

"Tom, next time you behave like that you'll be confined to your quarters. We only have one brig," Chakotay said.

"Yes sir," Tom muttered.

Kathryn came onto the Bridge with a smile on her face. "What a nice day, you just have to start every day with a cup of coffee."

"A cup?" Chakotay said questioningly.

Kathryn smiled, "ok two."

"Two?" Chakotay said.

"No honest, I only had two. I had five yesterday," Kathryn said. She sat down in her chair. "So, anything happen?"

"Yes, Captain. Tom and James had another fight, James is in the brig," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sighed. "Another fight, over the same thing?"

"Yes, this time Jessie was involved in the fight itself," Chakotay replied.

"Oh dear, I need more coffee," Kathryn said, she stood up then she went into her Ready Room.

**Danny & ****Lisa****'s Quarters:**  
Lisa came into the room holding a bottle. "Have you seen the chocolates?"

"You mean my chocolates?" Danny asked.

"They're here somewhere," Lisa muttered as she looked around the room.

The door chime went off. "Come in," Danny said. Jessie came in with a few tears in her eyes. Danny stood up from the sofa and she turned to Lisa. "You don't mind?"

"No, you're all right," Lisa replied, she went into her room.

"Hey, what happened?" Danny asked. She didn't get an answer, Jessie just came over and hugged her. "It's ok, whatever happened can't of been that bad." They both separated, Danny gently wiped the tears from Jessie's eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"Danny, am I a horrible person?" Jessie asked.

"Hey, no of course not," Danny replied. She gently took Jessie's arm, they both went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Do you remember when I told you about the test I did on James?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah... oh you didn't tell him did you?" Danny replied questioningly. Jessie nodded. "Jessie, you never do that."

"Don't you think I know that now," Jessie said.

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

"He said that this was the worst thing I've ever done, and that I disgusted him," Jessie replied.

"Oh come on, I doubt he meant it," Danny said.

"Danny, I can tell when he means things, and he did mean that," Jessie said.

"Jess, this'll blow over.." Danny said.

"There's more. He said that he didn't care if I ever went out with Tom. He told him to dump me good if he did go out with me, he said I would deserve it," Jessie said.

"What did I tell you. He's got it bad," Danny said.

"What? Danny, I don't really care about that anymore," Jessie said.

"He said that Tom should dump you good right? He'd only say that if you really hurt him. You didn't say anything else to him did you?" Danny asked.

"I said earlier that I wouldn't go out with either of them, and I said something like do you really think I'd kiss you for any other reason," Jessie replied.

"Gee, no wonder he's mad," Danny said.

"I didn't think he'd care," Jessie said.

"Jessie, you never listen to me do you. Believe it or not but his crush will go away, if it continues it's going to ruin everything for you guys," Danny said.

"It's already ruined... he's said some awful things over the years, but he's never said anything like that before," Jessie said.

"Jess, you've got to be strong. You two are going to have to talk about it, if you still want to be friends with him, and he still wants to be friends with you, they'll be a way of fixing it. Trust me," Danny said.

**The Brig:**  
Kathryn came in carrying her third cup of coffee. She looked at the crewman, he nodded and he walked out. Kathryn went up closer to the forcefield. James was sitting on the bed, he looked up at Kathryn.

"Here to tell me off?" James asked.

"Not exactly," Kathryn replied.

"Then what?" James asked.

"I heard about the fight, but I don't understand how Jessie got involved. Chakotay wouldn't say anything else," Kathryn said.

"No offense, but it's none of your business," James muttered,

Kathryn pressed a few controls on the side panel. The forcefield went down, she went up to James and she sat down beside him. "Actually it is, I'm not just the Captain... I'm a leader of a community, and I try to help my crew whenever I can."

"There's nothing you can do," James said.

"I wont know that for certain if you don't tell me what's going on," Kathryn said.

"Do you want the short or the long version?" James asked.

"Long, but not too long," Kathryn replied.

"You know about the fight between me and Tom the other day. Danny supposably witnessed it, she told Jessie that both of us must have a crush on her because of it. Tom does I know it," James said.

"What about you?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe I did, years ago, but not now," James replied.

"Go on with the story," Kathryn said.

"Danny must of told her something cos Jessie talked to me about it. She kissed me, and then she left. Today me and Tom had another fight, he started gloating and I came close to killing him. Jessie witnessed some of the argument. She eventually told me the kiss was just a test to find out whether I liked her or not. She seems to think I do. I told her that she disgusted me, and that Tom should go out with her and dump her good," James said.

"I see," Kathryn said as she rubbed her forehead.

James shrugged. "It's worse than it sounds."

"Why did Chakotay put just you in here, how come Tom isn't being punished?" Kathryn asked.

"Because I swore on the Bridge," James said.

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't think so somehow."

"I guess it was the final straw for him," James muttered.

"No really, what else did you do?" Kathryn asked.

James looked nervous, "that was it."

Kathryn shook her head again. "If you say so."

"So are you still hopeful about making everything better?" James asked.

"No change here. I've heard of worse," Kathryn replied.

"Do your worst then," James said.

"I've always found that comparing experiences helps," Kathryn said.

"If you say so," James said.

"I know so. I've never told that many people about this, it's something I never plan to tell any member of my family.." Kathryn said.

"So why are you going to tell me, you don't know me," James asked.

"Telling my family will make things worse. If I tell people who are not related, it isn't as bad," Kathryn replied.

"Erm, I don't get you at all," James said.

"You will. You see I was in England one time, and I met a guy who was 7 years older than me in a bar one night. We were both drunk.." Kathryn said.

"What's this got to do with me?" James asked.

"Shut up, I'm getting there. I was 18 when it happened. He was trying to get off with me, I said I wasn't interested in him, you know the routine. He tested me like Jessie tested you. Because we were drunk, it got worse. You know the rest," Kathryn replied.

"Eeew, I don't want the image in my head," James muttered.

Kathryn looked nervous but she continued. "I actually got pregnant with this guy, I didn't know until 3 months into it. I went back to England to hide my secret, and to find the guy I met. He was married with an 11 year old daughter."

"Gee, that sounds typical," James said.

"I had a miscarriage, it might of been due to all the stress. I went back home, my family don't even know I was ever pregnant," Kathryn said.

"I still don't know why you told me though," James said.

Kathryn sighed. "The point is that you have it no where near as worse. With me it was some guy I didn't know, with you it's your best friend. No matter how bad you think it is, you'll both make up. All you have to do is stop sulking and talk it over."

"I can't when I'm stuck here," James said.

"True, I'll let you out, but remember this next time you misbehave," Kathryn said.

"Yes mum.. sorry," James said.

"Stop calling me mum, you shouldn't call me that since I nearly was one," Kathryn said.

"I said sorry," James muttered.

Kathryn shook her head then she stood up. The ship shook violently as though something hit them. Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, what's going on?"

In: "We've been hit by a wave coming from a planet. There's been an explosion there."

"I'm on my way to the bridge," Kathryn said. She turned to James. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, it'll cheese Chakotay off," James replied.

Kathryn smiled, she headed out of the brig with James behind her.

End of Part I  
  


* * *

Part II

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn and James came onto the Bridge. Chakotay turned to them.

"What are you doing on the Bridge?" Chakotay asked.

"I let him out, Commander," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay groaned, "why am I not surprised."

"Is there anymore to report?" Kathryn asked.

"The explosion came from the planet we're orbiting now. There's no lifesigns on the planet yet there is signs of a civilisation down there," Chakotay replied.

"There must of been a war," Tom muttered quietly.

"No, I don't think there was a war. This civilisation was pre 21st century, they wouldn't have any alien enemies. Plus the explosion came from something on the planet, not from a weapon," Harry said.

"Should we send an awayteam?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, I'll lead it. Tuvok, James, you're with me," Kathryn said.

"Me?" James said questioningly.

"Him?" Chakotay said in disbelief.

"Yes," Kathryn said.

"I doubt you'll need him down there," Chakotay said.

"I'm choosing the awayteam, Commander. Janeway to Torres, meet me in transporter room 2," Kathryn said. She headed towards the turbolift, Tuvok and James followed her.

"That's not fair, I thought this was my episode," Tom moaned.

"Oh, but it still is," Vulpix's voice said. Everyone heard her laughing evilly, well trying too.

"Vulpix?" Marill's voice said.

"What?" Vulpix's voice asked.

"Shut up," Marill's voice replied.

**The planet:**  
Kathryn, Tuvok, James and B'Elanna rematerilised. They found themselves in a dark and stuffy room.

James looked around the room, he heard Kathryn and the others talking but the atmosphere in the room was too distracting. Suddenly the room brightened up and he heard what sounded like children yelling, and people talking. He turned around, when he did the room went back to normal and he saw Kathryn and the others.

"What the hell just happened?" James said.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked.

"The room had people in it, kids. It was like nothing ever happened here," James replied. B'Elanna used her tricorder to scan him.

"You were here the whole time," Kathryn said.

"He seems normal, if you call him normal," B'Elanna said.

"I think it would be a good idea to go back to the ship, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Good idea. Janeway to Voyager, four to beam up," Kathryn said. As soon as she gave the command the room brightened again. Kids and older people were carrying on as normal around her. B'Elanna and Tuvok had disappeared.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge again. "Janeway to Voyager, come in."

A kid's scream made everyone stop what they were doing. A man came upto a young lad. "Hey, what's the matter?"

The kid pointed at Kathryn and James. "I saw them, they came out of thin air!"

"Or it could be the hair," James muttered.

"What?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Oh nothing," James said.

Kathryn shook her head, she got a hold of James' arm and dragged him over to the kid. "We're sorry, we just came around the corner."

"She's lying! They're demons!" the kid exclaimed.

"Now boy, just go and get some chocolate or something. Calm down," the man said. The kid ran off. The man stood up. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right, maybe it was our uniforms that scared him," Kathryn said.

"No, I told you it's the hair," James said.

Kathryn glared at him. "What did I say earlier about misbehaving?" James rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it might of been the uniforms."

"Kids today, they have over-reactive imaginations. I take it you're new here," the man said.

"Yes we are," Kathryn said.

"Calto Provence?" the man said questioningly.

"Yes, exactly. We just arrived today... we were looking for a place where we could find something else to wear," Kathryn said.

"I'm not wearing those goofy costumes," James muttered.

Kathryn sighed. "Don't mind him, he's just a bit.." Kathryn said.

"I understand, I have a son like that too," the man said.

Kathryn and James stared blankly at the man. "Son? No, he isn't my son," Kathryn said.

"Thank god," James muttered. Kathryn glared at him again.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was. You just looked old enough to be his mother. There's a clothes shop just across the street," the man said. He walked away.

"Ok, mum, what should we do now?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"I told you about that. We're going to have to goto that store and fit in a bit better," Kathryn replied.

**Voyager, the Confe****rence Room****:**  
An odd few of the main cast were sitting at the table. Harry and B'Elanna were standing beside the wall monitor.

"So you're saying they're trapped in the past?" Chakotay asked.

"Exactly, we have no way of knowing how far. They could be a few days before, or maybe just a few minutes," Harry replied.

"Trouble is they're stuck with each other until we can bring them back. I have no idea who to feel sorry for there," B'Elanna said.

"Don't tell me you haven't got a plan this far into the episode," Jessie said.

"In fact we have two. One is Tom's idea," B'Elanna said.

Jessie glanced at Tom. "Hey, I didn't come up with it for him."

"I want both plans sorted, just in case one doesn't work," Chakotay said.

"Aye Commander," Harry and B'Elanna said in unison.

"Commander, I'll need someone to work with for my plan," Tom said.

"What kind of person do you need?" Chakotay asked.

"I need someone who's good at configuration stuff," Tom replied.

"I'll do it," Jessie said. She glanced back over at Tom. "But I'm only doing it for James."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Dismissed," Chakotay said.

**The Planet:**  
Kathryn and James were just outside what looked like a cafe. Kathryn stopped like she sensed something. "I think I smell coffee."

"Oh crap," James muttered.

"We have to get some, I need coffee to help me think," Kathryn said and she headed inside.

"While you're at it get me something like coke," James said.

Kathryn turned around and she put her hands on her hips. "You don't give me orders, Ensign."

"Please.. mum," James said.

Kathryn turned red like she was about to blow. "I am not your f***ing mother!"

"I said please," James said.

Kathryn groaned. "I didn't realise you were this annoying. I'll get you a drink, but this is a last time I do a favour for you." She headed to the front of the cafe. James went inside, and sat down at the nearest table.

"I know you're lying," a familiar voice said.

"Ohno," James muttered. He looked to the right side of the table and he saw the annoying kid.

"Who are you really?" the kid asked.

"I can't be arsed to put up with you," James muttered.

"I overheard that you come from Calto Provence. I checked the transport attendant. Only two groups came in from there. An old married couple, and a woman with two teenaged kids," the kid said.

"That last one was us," James said.

"So, where's the little sister?" the kid asked.

"I was hungry, so I ate her," James replied.

The kid's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I ate my sister, ok. Children are really tasty to eat," James replied.

"Why did you?" the kid stuttered.

"Demons do eat kids," James replied. The kid started to back away in fear. "Hmm, I'm hungry," James said, he looked at the kid. The kid backed away again, then he ran away screaming.

Kathryn came back with a two cups of coffee for herself, and something that looked like coke. She dumped it on the table. "I think since I'm with you, I'll need more than two cups of coffee."

**Voyager, the Cargo Bay:**  
Jessie and Tom were busy working on a small machine. Tom stopped working. "I hope you realise this plan has absolutely no chance of working."

"No I haven't realised, mainly cos I don't know what I'm doing," Jessie muttered. She stopped working then she looked at Tom.

"Then why did you volunteer to help if you didn't know what you were doing?" Tom asked.

"I wanted to help somehow. I can't lose him like this," Jessie replied.

"Yeah about that, sorry about what I said on the Bridge," Tom said.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I hope you know what you're doing, I want him back so I can fix this mess I got us both in," Jessie said.

"Actually, I just made the plan up so I could talk to you," Tom said.

Jessie glared at him, then she shook her head. "How did you know that I would volunteer?"

"I had a feeling you would. Harry and B'Elanna's plan is a good one, so you don't have to worry," Tom replied.

"Why do you want to talk to me then?" Jessie asked.

"Well I just do. You know that I like you and everything," Tom replied.

"No, I'm not going out with you, that's final," Jessie said.

"I didn't ask," Tom muttered.

"You were going to though, every guy who has, has started like that," Jessie said.

"Ok then, so that's your final answer," Tom said.

"I did say that, you've probably been with tonnes of girls so there's no point," Jessie said.

Tom looked confused. "I don't understand you. You don't want to go out with me cos I've been with other girls."

"Yeah. My first boyfriend would have to see me as their first girlfriend. If you catch my drift," Jessie said.

"No offense but, the older you get the less likely it will be to find someone that hasn't had a girlfriend," Tom said.

"True, but I don't care about that," Jessie said.

Tom rolled his eyes, "what about James?"

"He's had a girlfriend, he told me himself. And besides I don't see him as boyfriend material," Jessie replied.

"Does a fake relationship ring a bell?" Tom asked.

"It does but I don't see any point in mentioning it," Jessie replied.

"Doesn't that count? I mean if you've pretended to go out with him, then you can go out with anyone else," Tom asked.

"No, sorry. If we're going to keep to this subject then I'm gone," Jessie replied. She headed towards the door. Tom followed her, he took her arm to stop her.

"You don't hate me just because he hates me?" Tom asked.

"I don't hate you, Tom," Jessie replied.

"Then why?" Tom asked.

"I told you why, you idiot," Jessie replied.

"If you're going to wait for a guy who's been free all his life, then you're going to be waiting a while. Just give me a chance," Tom said.

"Oh god, give it up," Jessie muttered. She pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Look, I'm sorry Jessie. I didn't mean.." Tom muttered.

"Just forget it," Jessie said, she then stormed out.

**The planet:**  
Kathryn and James were heading towards a large factory. A huge crowd of people were protesting outside.

"Remind me again, why did we come here?" James asked.

"It maybe our only way out of here," Kathryn replied.

A huge fight started between the crowd and the guards around the factory. "Hey look, I didn't start the fight," James said.

"Don't be too sure, the fight started when you arrived," Kathryn muttered.

The pair got closer to the crowd. As they did one of the guards hit Kathryn in the face with his gun. An older guy came over, he helped her up.

"Come on, I know a safe place," the guy said. Kathryn, James, and another guy followed the older guy.

**Later:**  
The older guy was sitting behind a desk. There were two guys near the door, one went out. Kathryn was standing in front of the desk. James was sitting nearby.

"I'm awfully sorry about that, fights like that are very common. You were just in the right place at the wrong time," the older guy said.

"Yeah, I thought that," James muttered. Kathryn glanced at him, then turned back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing there in the first place?" the older guy asked.

"We were just touring, we're thinking of moving here," Kathryn replied.

"Just the two of you. It seems a bit odd that.." the older guy said.

"Yes, it's just the two of us. We're just moving away from his abusive father," Kathryn said.

James shook his head. "Nice one," he said quietly.

"Abusive father, huh? He doesn't look hurt," the older guy said.

"We have good doctors, but not all the wounds healed," Kathryn said.

"Likely story," the older guy said.

"You can see my bruise if you want," James said.

"Erm, depends where it is, I really haven't got time," the older guy said.

"It's on my shoulder," James said.

"Oh, forget it then. Like I said, I haven't got time," the older guy said.

"I don't see the point in asking us these questions anyway," Kathryn said.

The older guy smiled. "What's your name?"

"Janeway," Kathryn replied.

"Unusual name... for someone who has unusual equipment with her," the older guy said. He looked at the tricorder and phasers on the desk.

"They're for surveillance. We're going to be buying land here," Kathryn said.

"Then demonstrate how they work," the older guy said.

Kathryn put her hand on the phaser, the older guy put his hand on her hand to stop her. "Then again, one may be a weapon. We really don't want to see how that one works."

"What was the point in telling me to do that?" Kathryn asked.

"No reason, no reason. I'll ask again, what were you doing at the power plant?" the older guy replied.

"Touring, you dumb ass," James said.

"James, shut up," Kathryn growled.

The older guy smiled. "You said you just arrived here today. Yet according to our scans you were either in that plant yesterday, or you were at the site of a disaster this planet as ever known," the older guy said. The other guy pointed a weapon at Kathryn.

"Maybe we should say it was the second one," James said quietly. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand, why are you treating us like this?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't act all innocent Janeway. You are working for them, you're planning on stopping us. We wont let you do that. Now tell us the plans," the older guy replied.

"I don't know anything about anyone's plans," Kathryn said.

The door burst open, the second guy was carrying the annoying kid. "We found this skulking around outside. What should I do with him?"

"Put him with the other one," the older guy replied.

The guy put the annoying kid next to James.

"Is he yours too?" the older guy asked Kathryn.

"No, just someone we met here, there's no point in keeping him here," Kathryn replied.

"Don't listen to them, they're not who they say they are!" the kid yelled. The second guy pointing his gun at the kid.

"Really?" the older guy said sarcastically.

"Thanks kid," James said.

"Keep quiet!" the second guy exclaimed. The kid looked at the gun, so he shut his mouth.

James looked at the kid, he was just looking at him. "What?"

"You don't scare me, demon. I'm a journalist," the kid said.

"Ookay, I'm not really a demon you know. I was joking on with you," James said.

"You're not funny," the kid said.

"Oh, thanks. What's your name?" James asked.

"Atika," the kid replied.

"Oh, ok then," James said.

Atika looked puzzled. "You're strange."

"You're annoying, but you don't see me complaining," James said.

"I'm losing patience with you, Janeway!" the older guy exclaimed.

"I do not know anything," Kathryn said.

"Fine, we'd better take them all with us to the power plant. We'll need them," the older guy said.

**Pres****ent****:**  
Harry and B'Elanna were setting up their device in the power plant. Chakotay, Tuvok, and Kes were with them.

"I still think it is highly unlikely that Captain Janeway would come here," Tuvok said.

"No, she was here. This is where she died," Kes said.

"Do what you have to quickly," Chakotay ordered.

**A day earlier:**  
Kathryn, James, Atika, and the men arrived back at the power plant.

"I'm not going to help you, Oman," Kathryn said.

"Think about that carefully, Janeway. My men have guns aimed at the boy and your son. One false move and they'll be the first to get hurt," the older guy said.

Kathryn looked back at James and Atika. The kid had a smirk on his face for some odd reason. A guard came upto them.

"She's on official business," Oman said in Kathryn's direction.

"I'm a hostage, these men are here to take over the plant," Kathryn said.

The guard backed away, but Oman shot him with his gun. Atika ran away as soon as the gunshot was heard. The guy who was aiming the gun at him, tried shooting at him, he missed. The other guy didn't miss though. As soon as he fired his gun, he and the others ran towards the factory.

Kathryn and Atika went over to James, he was lying on the ground. Oman stopped at the gate. "His life's on your conscience, Janeway!" he yelled, then he ran into the factory.

"Hey, that's so cool. Does it hurt?" Atika asked.

James looked at Kathryn. "If I survive, can I kill him?"

"No you can't," Kathryn replied. She looked at Atika. "Can you look after him until help arrives?"

"Yeah, I think it's cool," Atika replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't of ran away, then you'd see what's so cool," James muttered.

Kathryn shook her head, she stood up. "Don't die on me yet, I'll be back," she said, then she ran into the factory.

**The factory:**  
Kathryn had caught up with Oman and co. She pointed the guard's gun at them, then she went closer to them. "Give me the bag."

Oman and the others turned around. "Really now, there's no point in this."

"I want the bag, also I want you to stop whatever you are doing," Kathryn said.

"Now why would I do that?" Oman asked.

"Whatever you're about to do will most probably result in the deaths of everyone on this world," Kathryn replied.

Oman laughed, he turned to the others. "What we're doing is far from dangerous."

A weird light started blinking behind Kathryn. A weird portal appeared.

"My god, if that gets any closer to that wall, it'll cause a chain reaction," Oman muttered.

"The rescue attempt, that's what sets it off," Kathryn said. She turned to Oman. "My weapon can seal that, it's our only hope."

Oman slowly gave her the bag. Kathryn got out her phaser, then she fired it at the portal. It started to collapse.

**The present:**  
"I don't understand, it's collapsing," B'Elanna said.

"That's impossible," Harry said.

"Something on the other side is causing it, I can't stop it," B'Elanna said.

A bright light engulfed the entire room, everyone blocked their eyes to avoid the light.

**A few hours earlier:**  
Kathryn and James came onto the Bridge. Chakotay turned to them.

"What are you doing on the Bridge?" Chakotay asked.

"I let him out, Commander," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay groaned, "why am I not surprised."

"What did you call me about?" Kathryn asked.

"We've found a planet, it appears to be pre 21st century," Chakotay replied.

Kes rushed onto the Bridge.

"Kes, are you ok?" Kathryn asked.

"The planet, there was this horrible disaster that killed everyone," Kes stuttered.

Harry looked at his console. "Everything seems fine down there."

"I'm sorry Captain, can I see the planet on the viewscreen?" Kes asked.

Kathryn turned to Harry. He nodded. The viewscreen showed a beautiful green planet, with two small moons orbiting it.

"Thank you," Kes said.

Kathryn smiled. "Enter the planet to our star chart, Harry. Tom, lets continue on our way."

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

***********  
**Will Tom and James get into anymore fights? Will James and Jessie make up? Was that a stupid question? Will we actually have an episode with other characters in, instead of J & J? And will these episodes continue to get longer until they're just as long as Season 2 episodes?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of B4 Fifth Voyager!**  


***********

******THE END******

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode | Next Episode**  



End file.
